


Meeting the Silver Screen Queen

by mamaclover



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Helix gets to finally meet the idol he's watched for a long time!





	Meeting the Silver Screen Queen

Helix cooed curiously, following on of the scientist who worked with and on him, Clover, through a crowd of people leading to a theater.  
The ARMS fighter only recently had been let out of the labs to finally participate in the entry fights for the tournament he's been watching as long as he could remember.  
They weren't heading for the stadium where the first few matches were so he wasn't sure where they were heading.  
Were they going to see a movie? It would be his first time in the theater and the thought made Helix squawk excitedly. 

Clover jumped in surprise, smiling up at the tall fighter who kept trying to stretch upwards while looking all around.

“Excited? You got a special invitation today! A surprise I promised not to spoil. Come on! We're almost there!”

The crowd seemed shocked to see the strange looking fighter, parting to let the small scientist lead Helix to where what looked like the entrance up a few stairs.   
To his surprise, surrounded by small fans wearing masks that matched their idol stood the Queen of the Silver Screen herself Twintelle!

Clover was stopped abruptly, looking over her shoulder at Helix who was frozen where he stood. She thought maybe he would've run up and squawked excitedly as he always did when something pleased him seeing his idol.  
But he was star struck and probably didn't know what to do now that he was about to see her in real life.

“Helix? You want to go meet her?” Clover asked softly so not to scare him.

Helix looked down at the scientist before looking back up at Twintelle who seemed to notice the both of them. 

“Oh! Bonjour! So glad to see you have made it.”

Hearing her voice and seeing her start to saunter up to them must have made Helix realize this wasn't a dream. 

A loud squawk surprised everyone around them but Twintelle who smiled as stopped in front of the small scientist and the new fighter.

“So your friend here sent me a message saying you're a fan? I was lucky enough to catch one of your fights and I have to say I've become a fan of yours myself.”  
“Did you hear that, Helix? Twintelle watches you just like you watch her!”

Helix looked down at Clover who looked excited then back to Twintelle who held her hand out elegantly as if waiting for his.

“Will you do me the honors of being my date for this premiere?” 

Helix cooed softly, looking down at his hands that were usually stuffed in his gloves. 

“Helix?”

Clover was the one to break the sudden silence, worried that this was a bit too overwhelming for him.  
Instead, to everyone's surprise, Helix lowered down into his small, fatter from before jumping up and taking Twintelle's hand!

His very first movie and he was going to see it with his idol! Helix couldn't seem to stop squawking as he led Twintelle into the theater who hugged his arm with a light laugh.

“And here I thought you were shy. I'd love to see how you work the ring one day one on one.”

The short scientist quickly followed the pair, smiling at Helix's confused expression before he turned to look at her as to ask what the ARMS fighter meant.

“She wants to fight against you, Helix.”

The comment made the green experiment jump in surprise and cry out.

“No no! Not now! Movie now and fight later! When the tournament starts, silly,” Clover laughed as she followed the pair into the theater.

Helix visibly relaxed, leaning onto Twintelle's shoulder who pet his head gently.

“This one will be quite the opponent. I can't wait. Come along then. We don't want to miss the show.”

The papers went wild when they found the strange ARMS fighter out of the lab and almost clinging to Twintelle.  
When the pair of fighters left the theater together, reporters flooded them with cameras and questions of what their plans were and what the reason for this strange meeting.

With the microphones stuck in his face and camera's clicking away, Helix could only coo softly, almost fearfully which made Twintelle step up with a flick of her hair to make the reporters step back to avoid it.

“I'm a fan. I wanted to meet my future opponent. Keep an eye on this one. He's sure to climb the rankings before you know it.”

With another flip of her hair to make way, Twintelle took Helix by the hand to lead him to her limo that was waiting with Clover close behind.

The reporters watched in awe as the tall green fighter squeezed into the limo only to pop out of the sun roof and stare at the group.

With a loud squawk and a frantic wave, Helix was the newest ARMS sensation with his face on the front of all the papers and articles flooding everyone's feeds.   
It drummed up excitement for the next tournament coming in the next few months and left everyone wondering just how this strange creature was going to fare in the upcoming fights against Twintelle and the other fighters. 

Helix didn't even realize why his face was on the paper that Clover read the next day at the labs until she explained that everyone was just as excited for the tournament as he was and laughed when he went to go get his gloves to get ready for some training even though he just woke up. 

No one was more excited than Helix and he couldn't wait for his first official fight in the tournament, no matter the opponent.


End file.
